Multiple sensors are typically used to monitor the condition or health of components of different systems of a complex vehicle, such as an aircraft or other vehicle. Frequently, sensors are in vehicle locations were the weight, volume, and routing of wiring for communications and power is not practical. Wireless networked computers (WNCs) may typically be connected to or interface with multiple sensors to provide energy management and reduce wiring. WNCs are frequently battery-powered. To economize on electrical power usage, WNCs are frequently designed to remain quiescent until a time interval is detected. This approach is not the most power efficient strategy and periodic checks at the specific time interval may not coincide with certain events which can result in delayed reactions or missed triggers. Additionally, WNCs usually have limited interface capacity. The wired interfaces of WNCs are usually allocated to the highest priority sensors and buses. Accordingly, connections to receive some desired signals, sensor outputs, or buses will usually be omitted from the final design in the interest of controlling interface size and complexity. For multiple distributed wireless networks, each network may require common vehicle information such as speed, estimated time of arrival, running time, tire pressure and other parameters. Accordingly, under some circumstances, there may be a need to share common sensor information across disparate networks.